


Damage Control

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, pre-slash maybe? post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the episode "Damaged," Spencer and Dave talking.  </p>
<p>To me it's all pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage Control

It’s late and Dave’s ready to go home after a long couple of days.   He’s surprised to hear the quiet knock on his door.

Spencer opens the door and smiles, “Hey, got a sec?”

“Sure, Spencer, come on in.  I heard you had an eventful day.”  Dave’s already gotten a report from Aaron, but he’s interested in Spencer’s take.

“Oh, you heard already?  No keeping secrets around here, I guess.”  He shrugs and sits on the couch across from Dave’s desk.  “What did Hotch tell you?”

“I think I did ask you first, but let’s see.  According to Hotch, he baited Hardwick and got the two of you locked in with him and nearly got you both killed.  But of course, that’s Hotch’s version.”  Dave leans back in his chair and waits for Spencer’s version.

“Actually…that’s pretty close.  It was clear from the start it wasn’t going to be a helpful interview.  Then for a minute, I thought it was possible that Hardwick might pull off Hotch’s arm and beat me to death with it.”  Spencer smiles as he says it, but Dave has been in those situations and knows how tense and scary they can be.

“It’s actually pretty difficult to do any real damage with a dismembered arm, they’re really floppy.   Messy, but not dangerous.  So what else?”

“That was basically it,” Spencer says shrugging again.  “I started giving him some analysis on why he probably or possibly ended up doing the things he did and just kept talking until the guards came back and that was it.  Really, after it was done, it didn’t seem like much.  At the time, of course, I thought there was a pretty good chance I’d stop talking due to projectile vomiting.”

“Yeah, that would definitely throw things off; it’s very difficult to project a professional image while losing your lunch.  Aaron said that you did great and saved both of your asses.” 

“I’m glad he thought so, I know sometimes I can go off on a tangent about things.  So hey, I heard you closed an old case, that’s good, right?”  Spencer is leaning forward on the couch, and Dave thinks he looks like someone trying to appear casual.

“Sure it’s good.  I’m not sure if there’s such a thing as closure for the family, but after 20 years, I’m glad we were able to find out what happened.”

Spencer chews on his lip before continuing.  “So now that it’s closed, are you going back into retirement?”

Dave wasn’t expecting that and has to stop and think.  “No, I wasn’t planning to.  Why would you think that?”

“Well, you’re a very successful author and you don’t need the paycheck.  I thought if this was your great white whale and you caught it, then maybe you might not feel a need to stay.”  He sits with his chin resting on his folded hands and waits for Dave’s reply.

Dave is silent for another minute, thinking about what Spencer said and considering that the team might really think he’s a self-centered jackass.  “I’m not planning on leaving.  I came back because I thought I could be helpful.  I’m glad I was able to close my old case, but I think I can still be helpful here.”

“Of course, you’re more than just helpful, Dave, you’re…it’s critical that you’re here.  We need you.”  Spencer shrugs and smiles at him, with one of his rare thousand watt smiles.  Dave thinks that there’s no way he’s going to be retiring now.

“I should let you get home,” Spencer says, standing.  “Doing anything interesting tonight?”

“I’m thinking of a bottle of Napa Valley Zin and a big bowl of cioppino.  What about you?  If you don’t have plans, you could join me.”  Dave says, very casually, as he stuffs a few things into his case and grabs his jacket.

“Join you for dinner?  If you want me to, sure.  I don’t have any plans.” 

“Of course I’m sure, and it’s dinner, I’m not giving you a kidney.  Go get your coat, I’ll meet you at the elevator.”  Dave isn’t sure that Spencer ever has plans, but he’s glad he’s free tonight.

“Sure, great!”  He jumps up and heads back to his desk to grab his coat and bag.

Dave shuts and locks his office door.  He looks out over the bullpen and thinks to himself, “Yup, this is home.”

 


End file.
